lyricsdeutschenglischfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Follow You Home
Sänger: Nickelback Album: All the Right Reasons Aufgenommen: 22. September 2003 Länge: 4:20 min. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tY6RETN0M4M Englischer Lyrics Well you can dig me up a grave And try and stick me in the ground Well you can tie me to the bed And try and beat me half to death But you can never keep me down Well you can stick me in a hole And you can pray all day for rain You can shoot me in the leg Just to try to make me beg And you can leave me there for days And I'll stay alive Just to follow you home And I will survive 'Cause you're my Mississippi Princess You're my California Queen Like the Duchess of Detroit And every city in between You can slap me in the face You can scream profanity Leave me here to die alone but I'll still follow you home I'll still follow you home You can make a couple calls And tell your brothers I'm in town Put a bounty on my head And tell my parents that I'm dead And hope to hell I'm never found You can steal me the keys To your daddy's Cadillac You can tamper with the brakes Call it a mistake And pray I'm never coming back And I'll stay alive Just to follow you home And I will survive 'Cause you're my Mississippi Princess You're my California Queen Like the Duchess of Detroit And every city in between You can slap me in the face You can scream profanity Leave me here to die alone but I'll still follow you home I'll still follow you home You can dig me up a grave And try and stick me in the ground You can tie to the bed And try and beat me half to death But you can never keep me down And I will survive 'Cause you're my Mississippi Princess You're my California Queen Like the Duchess of Detroit And every city in between You can slap me in the face You can scream profanity Leave me here to die alone but I'll still follow you home I'll still follow you home Deutscher Lyrics Nun, du kannst mir ein Grab schaufeln Und kannst versuchen mich in den Boden zu stecken Du kannst mich ans bett binden Und kannst mich halb totschlagen Aber du kannst mich nicht nieder machen Du kannst mich in ein Loch stecken Und du kannst jeden Tag um Regen beten Du kannst mir ins Bein schießen Nur um mich um Verzeihung zu bitten Und du kannst mich für Tage alleinlassen Chorus Und ich werde am leben bleiben Nur um dir nachhause zu folgen Und ich werde überleben `Denn du bist meine Mississippi Prinzessin Du bist meine Califorina Königin Wie die Holländer von Detroit Du kannst mich ins Gesicht schlagen Du kannst fluchen Kannst mich hier alleine sterben lassen Ich werde dir nachhause folgen Ich werde dir nachhause folgen Du kannst ein paar anrufe machen Und deinen Brüdern erzählen dass ich in der Stadt bin Du kannst eine Prämie auf mich aussetzen Und meinen Eltern erzählen dass ich tot bin Und hoffst zur Hölle dass ich niemals gefunden werde Du kannst mir die Schlüssel klauen Für Daddys Cadillac Du kannst die Bremsen manipulieren Und sagen es wäre ein versehen Und beten dass ich niemals wieder kommen werde Chorus Nun, du kannst mir ein Grab schaufeln Und kannst versuchen mich in den Boden zu stecken Nun, du kannst mich ans bett binden Und kannst mich halb totschlagen Aber du kannst mich nicht nieder machen Und ich werde am leben bleiben Nur um dir nachhause zu folgen Und ich werde überleben `Denn du bist meine Mississippi Prinzessin Du bist meine Califorina Königin Wie die Holländer von Detroit Du kannst mich ins Gesicht schlagen Du kannst fluchen Kannst mich hier alleine sterben lassen Ich werde dir nachhause folgen Ich werde dir nachhause folgen